Cita doble
by Moniguerrero07
Summary: Mimi quiere salir en una doble con kou, pero a ninguno de sus amigos con pareja le agrada la idea. Entonces se le ocurre un plan, ¿y si en vez de salir con una pareja ya formada forma una que tiene potencial para un happy ending? ¿Saldrá todo como lo hubo planeado?


CITA DOBLE

* * *

Este fic es para el reto de Genee del proyecto 1-8. Digimon no me pertence, ni sus personajes.

* * *

—Sora dijo que no —murmuro molesta Mimi mientras se desplomaba en el sofá de la oficina de Koushiro. Últimamente se pasaba más tiempo en esa oficina que en su propio departamento. Aunque Sora es una amiga leal y tierna, estos días que ha estado trabajando en sus proyectos de último año de la universidad, es más prudente conservar la distancia. Sora puede ser igual o más peligrosa que una osa a la que le robaron los oseznos.

—Era de esperarse, es fecha de exámenes. Lo que me lleva a mi pregunta ¿No deberías estar estudiando? —dice Koushiro tranquilo, sabe que es él único con el cual Mimi no tendría represarías.

—Hoy tuve el último examen —dice tranquilamente mientras revisa su teléfono —. Aunque no lo creas soy la mejor de mi clase.

—Siempre lo he creído —Koushiro es consiente que cuando ella regreso para terminar la preparatoria juntos, ella era la segunda en la clase. La única debilidad notable de Mimi es que es demasiado inocente, pero jamás se lo dirá, más ahora que por fin comenzaron a salir —¿Entonces quien será la victima de nuestra salida en parejas?

Victima si, aparte de Koushiro. Un mes atrás cuando estaban en su cuarta cita oficial, decidieron hacer una pequeña apuesta y resultó que Mimi ganó por una ventaja humillante. Jamás volvería apostar con ella a no ser que este 120% seguro de que ganará. La condición de Mimi es tener una cita doble. Siempre quiso una, pero consideró que los chicos con los que salió cuando estaba en Estados Unidos no eran lo suficientemente buenos para compartir tiempo con sus amigos. Algo que puso molesto un poco a Koushiro, ya que Mimi es la única chica con la que puede salir sin que se le traben las palabras.

—No lo sé —bufa bastante irritada y él no puede evitar sonreír —. Todos nuestros amigos que tienen pareja me dijeron que no podían. Aunque creo que la respuesta era no querían.

—¿Por qué necesariamente una pareja? —dice Koushiro.

—Porque es una cita doble —responde bruscamente haciendo que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo él detuviera su labor.

—Sé que lo es una cita doble —responde mirándola con burla y sabe que a ella le molesta porque no entendió su comentario —. Pero, no has pensado que podríamos invitar a un par de mejores amigos para de una vez por toda obligarlos a confesar los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro.

—¿Takeru y Hikari? —sale prácticamente como un susurro de los labios de Mimi y Koushiro sonríe victorioso.

—Takeru fue en el parte el culpable de que los dos estemos saliendo y siento que debo pagarle por ello —se pone de pie y se acerca a Mimi —. Además, fueron los dos quienes cuadraron nuestra primera cita. Es correcto convertirnos en las celestinas de ellos para que pueden empezar esa historia de amor que todos esperamos.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan romántico? —dice Mimi agarrándole de la corbata.

—Desde que empecé a salir con la niña más romántica de todas —dijo antes de besarla con fuerza.

Esa tarde decidieron organizar todo para que Hikari y Takeru se vieran obligados a confesar lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro. Lo curioso es que Koushiro solo doy como prohibido dos cosas. El karaoke (odia cantar y le avergüenza bastante en público) y el Alcohol. Aunque sabía que Hikari era la única que debía esperar seis meses antes de poder hacerlo legalmente, Koushiro nunca ha tenido bastante resistencia al Alcohol y solo dos cervezas ya hacían que sus ojos brillaran como árbol de navidad. Así que la segunda era por su bienestar personal. Decidieron que sería en el restaurante donde Daisuke trabajaba y se ofreció contento (los sentimientos por Hikari habían sido superado hace mucho tiempo). Patamon y Tailmon decidieron apoyarlos desde la distancia, porque la verdad es que ya habían terminado con todo el repertorio que usaron para obligar a que sus compañeros de aventuras en el digimundo confesaran sus sentimientos. Sora comentó algo de un show en el restaurante y que sería buena idea hacerlo ver ese show. Era algo como de retos y quienes ganaban tenía la cena gratis. Extrañamente ideal para ellos. Retarlos era la forma más sencilla de escuchar sus sentimientos. Así que al final sería la cena en el restaurante en dos días a la hora del Show (Daisuke ya había separado las mesas y tenía incluso el apoyo de su jefe y el hombre del show). Ahora el único inconveniente era invitarlos.

—Yo me encargo de Takeru y tú de Hikari —es lo último que dijo Mimi antes de despedirse de él.

Siempre ha visto a Hikari como a una hermanita menor y era extrañamente difícil creer que fuera él quien sería el encargado de semejante proposición. No quiso procrastinar su parte del trabajo, porque honestamente quería terminar con todo lo más rápido posible. No lamentaba su idea, pero tampoco quería ver de lo que sería capaz Mimi con tal de ver su cuento de hadas favorito hacerse real. Así que salió de la oficina directamente para el departamento de los Yagami. Las manos le temblaban y sudaban cuando tocó el timbre. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Taichi.

—¿Koushiro? —su voz es de sorpresa —¿Tenemos acordada alguna reunión?

—Buenas noches Taichi-san —saluda cortésmente —. De hecho, vengo a ver a Hikari-chan.

—¿Hikari? —su mirada hay confusión.

—Sí, es que me comentó algo de su laptop y quiero revisar —responde rápidamente Koushiro.

—Seguro —dice tomando su chamarra —. Sora me está esperando. Quiere ir a cenar hoy porque no puede el resto de la semana. Sigue, Hikari está en su habitación.

Sonrió y se despidió de Taichi. Sora tendrá a Taichi ocupado para que nada salga mal. Al entrar a la habitación de Hikari, la encontró en su estudiando. Golpeo suavemente en la puerta y ella lo observa curiosa.

—Koushiro-san ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta curiosa.

—Tenemos que hablar —dice con voz firme.

—Seguro —responde sorprendida y espera a que se siente en el borde de la cama — ¿Qué ocurre Koushiro-san?

—Necesito tu ayuda —dice sumamente nervioso.

—¿Mimi-san y tú se encuentra bien? —se escucha preocupación en sus labios.

—Sí, de maravilla —responde rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír nerviosamente —. Lo que pasa es que… —no quiere mentirle, pero considera que si dice la verdad tampoco se anime — Quiero invitarte. Es decir, queremos invitarte a cenar el viernes en la noche.

—Me halaga tu proposición Koushiro-san —dice tranquilamente Hikari —, pero no creo que sea correcto que solo nosotros tres…

—¡Habrá alguien más! —interviene rápidamente Koushiro —. Mimi invitó a alguien más y me dijo que invitara alguna amiga y tú sabes que las únicas chicas con las que puedo hablar sin sentir que hablo como un idiota son Sora-san y tú. Y dudo mucho que Taichi-san deje que ella vaya con nosotros sabiendo que voy con alguien más. Además, tu estas soltera ¿cierto?

—¿Una cita doble? —Koushiro simplemente asiente a la pregunta de Hikari —. Está bien. Suena divertido.

—¿En serio? —pregunta sorprendida —. No me dirás que tal vez a Takeru no esté de acuerdo o Taichi-san posiblemente me vaya a ahorcar por ello.

—No me interesa que opine Takaishi —"discutieron" es lo único que piensa Koushiro. Ella nunca lo llama por el apellido a menos de que discutan — y te protegeré de mi hermano.

—Muchas gracias Hikari-chan —se inclina para agradecer que aceptó su oferta. Al menos Mimi no lo matará si algo sale mal —. Ya que me encuentro aquí podría revisar lo que ocurre con tu laptop.

Ella sonríe y le da espacio para que pueda revisar la laptop que Taichi estropeo la semana pasada. Sin pensarlo le envió un mensaje a Mimi que decía "Hikari-chan aceptó, pero discutieron. Ve con cuidado. Campo minado". Mimi observa el mensaje desde el sofá del departamento Takaishi mientras Takeru se sienta en la silla de frente.

—¿De que deseas hablar Mimi-chan? — pregunta educadamente. Típico de Takeru, pensó ella.

—¿Tienes novia? —pregunta sin pudor. Siempre tan directa. Takeru se sonroja por completo —¿Es Hikari-chan?

—No —responde rápidamente —. Ella está molesta porque acepté la invitación de una amiga. Ella sabe que es mi mejor amiga. No entiendo por qué discutió así conmigo.

Mimi no puede evitar sentirse molesta. Takeru tenía novia y no era Hikari. Y para rematar la dejo en la zona de amigos. Quien podría hacerle eso a Hikari, la niña más tierna, inocente y compresiva que existe en el mundo.

—Termina con ella —dice Mimi molesta.

—Hasta ahora le dije que podríamos salir —dijo Takeru rápidamente —. Pensaba en invitarla a cenar este viernes…

—Cancélalo —dice cada vez más molesta.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta más curioso que molesto.

—Porque cenarás nosotros el viernes en la noche —responde mientras se pone de pie —. Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección. Buena noche Takeru-kun. Y si no vas te juro que no solo yo iré contra ti, sino todos los espíritus que alguna vez han existido en la cultura japonesa.

—¿Nosotros? —dice Takeru mientras intenta averiguar algo más antes de que Mimi salga por esa puerta.

—Koushiro y yo —dice mientras sostiene el pomo de la puerta —. Ah y he invitado a alguien más. Alguien que vale más que cualquiera de esas chicas con las que sales. Tenlo presente Takaishi.

Lo dice justo antes de cerrar la puerta tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que el piso temblaba. Takeru simplemente se quedó allí observando la puerta y preguntándose que había hecho para hacer que Mimi se convirtiera en la persona más peligrosa de este mundo. Sin pensarlo tomo el teléfono para realizar una llamada.

—Takaishi-sempai —se escucha en la otra línea.

—Disculpa, pero al final no podré estudiar para el último examen contigo —dice sin sentir una pizca de remordimiento. El temor a Mimi es mayor que incluso el de su madre molesta o Hikari molesta —. Tengo una reunión importante con Koushiro-san y no puedo fallar.

—Perdona Hikari —dice después de colgar —. Pero no quiero perderte, aún si eso implica tenerte lejos.

El viernes llego sin complicaciones. Takeru se presentó puntualmente en el restaurante con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa a cara. No llevaba chaqueta porque era finales de la primavera. Al entrar encontró que el joven en la recepción lo llevo a una mesa separada ¿Qué planea Mimi? Fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar hasta llegar a la mesa que estaba vacía. Sencilla y con una rosa en un pequeño florero en el medio. Algo poco peculiar. Pasado veinte minutos apareció Mimi con un vestido rojo de primavera, tacones y un bolso. Siempre tan a la moda pensó Takeru.

—Qué bueno que aceptaste mi oferta —dice Mimi antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Tenía otra opción —responde con burla. Mimi solo sonríe y abre el menú — ¿Dónde está Koushiro y mi cita?

—¿Por qué dices que es una cita? —responde mientras pide un vino de la casa.

—Porque recuerdo muy bien cuando Hikari me dijo que estabas desesperada por una cita doble y Sora-san, Yolei-san, Jou-sempai y mi hermano te dijeron que no —responde y pide al camarero una cerveza. El clima es bastante cálido y considera que el vino no es bueno en ese momento —. Además, lo único que podrías hacer era conseguirle una cita a quienes estamos solteros. Yo, por ejemplo.

—Bastante inteligente —dice Mimi sonriendo —. Si es tu cita la que escolta Koushiro y tú no eres el único de mis amigos soltero. Hoy jugamos de celestinas. No lo olvides Takeru-kun.

—De que rayos…

—Ahí llegaron —dice Mimi interrumpiéndoles.

En ese momento se divisa la figura de dos personas caminando hacia ellos. La primera es Koushiro que sonríe amablemente. Viene vestido con un traje azul con la chaqueta abierta y sin corbata. Detrás de él está la persona que logra que Takeru se ponga de pie y se sonroje por completo. Hikari va caminando con un vestido blanco estampado de flores, el cabello suelto que cae a su espalda (lo dejó crecer desde el segundo año de preparatoria), sandalias blancas y un pequeño bolso que hace juego. Tiene un maquillaje suave, pero hace que esa inocencia brille en su rostro. Hikari al verlo se sonroja y golpea a Koushiro que simplemente ríe nervioso. Ella le reclama algo y al responderle le da otro golpe. Al parecer no era la respuesta que Hikari esperaba.

—Disculpen la tardanza. La señora Yagami me ayudo con distraer a Taichi para que no nos siguiera —dice Koushiro formalmente —. Veo que al final si viniste Takeru.

—Koushiro-san —saluda nervioso para quedarse observándola —. Hikari.

—Takaishi —dice molesta, pero sin poder ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro —. Mimi-chan. Al parecer tendremos una no muy placentera velada esta noche.

—Por el contrario, Hikari-chan, esta noche va ser bastante grata —sonríe mientras los invita a sentarse.

Pero antes de decir más el camarero se acerca para tomar la orden. Pidieron el especial del día a excepción de Mimi que pidió una carne con un nombre en francés. El silencio rondó la mesa mientras las miradas de Takeru sobre Hikari no se podían ocultar y ella simplemente bebía del vino que Koushiro había pedido y Mimi intercambió con el agua de Hikari. El ambiente era tenso y honestamente no sabían cómo solucionar ello ¿Qué estupidez hizo Takeru ahora?

—¿Cómo ha sido el primer año en la universidad? —pregunto Mimi intentado calmar la tensión.

—Estupendo. Nos queda bastante tiempo ¿no es así Takaishi? —dice Hikari molesta y Takeru solo frunce el ceño —. En especial para aceptar invitaciones de personas que jamás te prestaron atención en tu vida.

—Claro que si Yagami —responde molesto el rubio —. Pero que más se debe hacer. Conocer gente y no se sabe tal vez pueda conseguir una novia.

—Este año fue horrible —Mimi dice rápidamente —. Quien pensaría que yo, la niña más consentida estudiara medicina. Lo interesante es que termine antes de lo esperado los exámenes.

Justo cuando Takeru iba decir algo, llego la cena para alivio de Mimi y Koushiro. Así que Hikari estaba molesta con él por seguir siendo un casanova. En la secundaria se lo perdonó porque lo veía solo como su mejor amigo. Ahora todo era distinto, desde el segundo año de preparatoria, las chicas y Koushiro sabían de los sentimientos de Hikari, pero al parecer Takeru aún no comprendía los suyos. Mimi sin perder tiempo, envió un mensaje a Daisuke para que comenzara el plan en acción. En ese instante un hombre de quizás unos treinta cinco años se acerca al pequeño pulpito que se encuentra en la esquina del restaurante. Van con un traje formal y con el cabello organizado. Al menos no era un fanático, pensó Mimi.

—Muy buenas tardes mis queridos comensales —saluda educadamente —. Como sabrán los días viernes tenemos una actividad llamada "Cumple los retos y la cena es gratis". Las mesas se escogen al azar al igual que los participantes. Las reglas son sencillas. Ganas el reto sigues avanzando, si pierdes solo deberás usar el cono de la vergüenza hasta que termines la cena. Esta vez escogeremos cinco mesas y haremos los retos —en ese momento le sonríe al público —. Las mesas cuyo florero se encuentre una rosa son las seleccionadas —en ese momento Takeru comprendió el porqué de la rosa —. Por favor dos personas de cada mesa venid al frente.

—¡Hikari-chan y Takeru-kun de pie! —gritó Mimi logrando que Takeru y Hikari obedecieran su orden.

—Muy bien jóvenes, venid —dijo el presentador y Hikari no tiene más remedio que ir junto con Takeru.

Las demás parejas son gente del común, excepto una pareja de ancianos que a Hikari le causa curiosidad ¿Por qué parejas y no solo una persona? Pensaba mientras esperaban las instrucciones de aquel hombre.

—Sabremos que tanto se conocen estas parejas —dijo de repente aquel hombre —. Iniciaremos con un juego de cinco preguntas. Quien responda todas pasa a la siguiente ronda.

Takeru y Hikari no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el reto para después recordar que estaban molestos y fingirlo. Se conocía los dos como la palma de su mano que no podía ocultar lo sencillo que era el reto. Que podría pasar. En ese momento le entrega un papel con las preguntas sorprendiendo a todos.

—Anotarán el nombre de su compañero y las respuestas al lado de cada pregunta y al final les explicaré como serán la lectura de las respuestas —dijo mientras le daba un papel y un bolígrafo a cada uno —. Tiene cinco minutos para responder y quien no responda nada en el papel se verá obligado a hacer un pequeño reto que tengo planeado. Así que no sean tímidos y escriban lo que consideren correcto.

Sin pensarlo, los participantes abren los papeles y comienzan a responder rápidamente. Solo en un momento Mimi y Koushiro pudieron ver como el rosto de Hikari se enrojeció y observaba a Takeru antes de escribir e igualmente ocurre con él. Espero que sea una buena respuesta. Era lo que pensaba Mimi mientras el tiempo pasaba. Por su parte Koushiro sin darse cuenta por lo nervios pidió la cerveza artesanal más fuerte de la casa pensado que una bebida sin alcohol.

—El tiempo se terminó —dijo el hombre que comenzó a recoger los papeles —. Aquí es donde se pone interesante el juego. Ahora cada persona va tomar un papel y dirán las respuestas en el orden que se les diré. Al leer las respuestas sus compañeros no coinciden con sus gustos serán eliminados —Solo Takeru, Hikari y la pareja de ancianos parecen confiados —. Primera pregunta ¿Cuál es su color favorito?

—Fácil —dice Takeru —. Azul.

—El tuyo es el rojo —Hikari le sonríe. Parece que el enojo se ha calmado por ahora.

Las demás parejas aciertan menos una y los envían a sentarse mientras un camarero les pone el tan nombrado cono. La sorpresa no cabe en el rostro de Mimi. Así que no eran ni el rosa o el verde los colores favoritos de este par.

—Siguiente pregunta ¿cuál su actividad favorita?

—Escribir —Hikari no puede dejar de sonreír —. Eras el mejor en las clases de literatura. Recuerdo mucho el poema que escribiste en la clase del profesor Kaoru, fue impresionante.

—Tú eras la mejor en matemáticas y arte —responde con una sonrisa —. Recuerdo que dibujabas casi igual a lo que lo hace Sora-san ahora. Siempre encontraba dibujos en las páginas de tu cuaderno. Y la fotografía por supuesto. Aunque creo que dijo solo una y yo me quedaría con dibujar.

Se puede escuchar una expresión de ternura por parte del público que hace que los dos se sonrojen. Otra pareja fallo y se sienta. Ya solo quedan tres parejas y tres preguntas. Mimi no puede esperar a la última, porque Daisuke le contó cuales eran las preguntas y había convencido al hombre para que le ayudara con esta labor de celestina. Lo malo es que no prestaba atención al nervioso de Koushiro que iba por la segunda cerveza.

—Siguiente pregunta —carraspeó un poco su voz — ¿Cuál es su mayor temor?

—La oscuridad —dice Takeru sin sonreír porque no pensaba que fuera correcto saber los temores de la persona que más protegía —. Perdona Hikari, pero le tengo más miedo a Mimi-chan.

—Yo igual —no puede evitar sonreír —. El tuyo es que la historia se repita. Pero no te preocupes, jamás se repetirá.

¿Qué pregunta? Mimi no tiene idea de ello y comprende que ellos están en una burbuja que nadie puede penetrar. Estos dos son un claro ejemplo del hilo rojo del destino. Otra pareja falla y pasan a la cuarta pregunta.

—¿Cuál es la fecha más importante para ustedes dos? —Mimi sonrío ante la pregunta, era sencillo. Era el primero de agosto, el día que conocieron el digimundo.

—3 de agosto del 99—dicen al unísono.

—¡QUE! —grita Mimi haciendo que todos volteen a verle. Ella no puede evitar sonrojarse y esconder el rostro. Estaba segura que era el primero ¿Qué pasa con estos dos? Sobre todo ¿Por qué no sabía nada de ello?

La pareja de esposos también acertó. Lo cual los llevo a la última pregunta. La que estaban esperando.

—Al parecer esta gente no se conoce tan bien —dice un poco desanimado —. Es solo la primera prueba y ya solo quedan dos parejas. Dejen de usar esas apps de citas y vayan hablar con la gente a la cara mejor —la mitad del público lo mira molesto y los otros entretenidos —. En fin, última pregunta ¿quién es la persona más importante para ustedes?

Esta vez la pareja contesta primero y para sorpresa de todos fallaron. Solo Mimi y el presentador notaron cuando el anciano le dio la señal a su esposa para que fallara en la pregunta. Los ancianos sabían cuál era el plan al parecer y decidieron dejar el paso libre. A diferencia de los demás, a ellos no se les puso el cono de la vergüenza. Era el turno de Hikari, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque sabía que había escrito allí. "¿Soy yo la más importante?" decían en el papel. Pero en un momento de querer saber si realmente lo que le dijo Koushiro-san alguna vez era cierto, mentir no estaría mal.

—La persona más importante para ti es… —en ese momento Hikari arrugo el papel y lo vio a los ojos para ver como sonreía y asentía. Demonios no era capaz de hacerlo —… es Ya…

—Yagami Hikari —dijo interrumpiéndola y logrando que todo se centrara en ellos. Incluso logró que el ya ebrio de Koushiro prestara atención —. Así es. Tu eres la persona más importante para mí —Takeru no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Mimi "hoy jugamos de celestinas" y se acerca a Hikari para mirar el papel arrugado y leer la respuesta. Takeru no puede ocultar la expresión en su rostro —. Hasta en eso concordamos. En serio debemos estar destinados desde que nacimos —sin pensarlo levanta el papel y se lo muestra — ¿Soy yo el más importante? ¿En serio escribimos la misma respuesta?

Hikari no puede evitar reír. Mimi no lo creé porque es la mejor versión que ha tenido de su pareja favorita. Era adorable ver que hasta en ello concordaron. Takeru sin pensarlo la acerca y le roba un beso en frente de todos. Para susurrarle algo en el oído. Los aplausos de la gente no dan espera.

—Al parecer los ganadores de hoy están destinados a estar juntos —dijo sonriendo mientras los enviaba a mesa y despedida la función.

—¿Hace cuánto lo planearon? —pregunta Hikari sonriendo.

—Tú me conoces Hikari-chan. Llevo semanas preparándolo.

—¿Koushiro-san es verdad? —en ese momento Koushiro solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza, está tan ebrio que ni miedo le da de responder —. Por ello lo golpee al entrar al restaurante. Cuando le pregunte de quien fue la idea, me dijo que había sido él la mente maestra. Lo cual no me sorprendió —sus palabras solo logran que Mimi y Takeru la mire confundidos —. Hace tiempo le dije a Koushiro-san acerca de mis sentimientos y aunque no lo crean, sé que él buscaba el momento y la forma de agradecerme. Digo, agradecernos la ayuda que le dimos para que saliera contigo, Mimi-chan.

—¡Es verdad! —dice sin evitar alegrarse —. Koushiro-kun me dijo de ello hace unos días. Se sentía a deuda con ustedes —de repente se queda seria y los observa para preguntar — ¿Por qué es el 3 de agosto y no el 1 de agosto el día más importante de ustedes?

—Es fácil —observa a Hikari — ¿Le digo o le dices?

—Digámoslo los dos —Takeru solo asiente.

—Simple, porque fue el día en que nos conocimos —dicen al unísono.

—¿Qué? —Mimi no deja verlos sin asombro —. Bueno realmente no es tan asombro y hasta compresible. Aquí va mi otra pregunta ¿Qué es lo que no va repetir en tu vida Takeru?

—No te lo dirá Mimi-chan —interviene Hikari —. Es algo que comprenderás en unos años. Sé paciente o pregúntale a Koushiro-san —en ese momento se acuerdan de su presencia y ven como les sonríe —¿Esta bien, Koushiro-san?

—¿Cuántas te has tomado ya? —ahora es Takeru quien pregunta sonriendo.

No logra vocalizar y muestra el número cuatro con sus dedos. Takeru no puede evitar soltar una carcajada y Mimi mirarlo molesta. Hikari por su parte no comprende bien lo que ocurre.

—¿Qué está tomando? —pregunta y en ese instante Takeru le pasa el vaso a Hikari para que lo pruebe —. Es la cerveza más fuerte que he probado —dice poniéndola de nuevo en su sitio.

—Y me dijo que teníamos prohibido el Karaoke y el alcohol —bufa Mimi molesta.

Takeru decide pedir la cuenta y el camarero les recuerda que es gratis. Da las gracias y pide un taxi para Koushiro y Mimi. Ayuda a Koushiro junto a Mimi y Hikari a ponerlo dentro del taxi.

—Cuídalo Mimi-chan y dale las gracias —dice Hikari sonriendo.

—Dile que su plan funcionó —agrega Takeru mientras toma la mano de Hikari.

—Una última pregunta chicos —dice Mimi desde el taxi — ¿Qué fue lo que susurraste a Hikari-chan?

—Es algo que se darán cuenta en unos años —dijo Takeru mientras el taxi arrancaba.

Apenas lo perdieron de vista, decidieron caminar hasta el departamento de Hikari. Esta época es muy fresca en la noche y ayuda a calmar los nervios.

—Mimi-chan querrá saber que me susurraste —interrumpe Hikari de repente —. Sabes cómo es ella.

—Lo sé, pero yo no diré nada —no puede evitar sonreír mientras escucha el sonido de su teléfono y lee el mensaje—. De hecho, no será necesario. Ella ya lo sabe.

—Pero de que rayos… —Takeru la interrumpe para que vea su teléfono y ella lee en voz alta —. Takeru-kun más te vale que sea la dama de honor en su boda o en serio que Hikari-chan quedará viuda antes de decir acepto —Hikari no puede evitar verlo sin asombro — ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Es Mimi-chan —no puede evitar reír antes de besar a Hikari —. A veces pienso que hace brujería.

—O solo tiene muy buena memoria —responde Hikari —. Debió recordar el día en el que me propusiste matrimonio en el parque de Odaiba.

—¿Ella está allí? —pregunta sin recordarlo.

—Sí, teníamos nueve años. Mimi-chan y Sora-san escucharon ese día por accidente —dice mientras se pone un dedo en el mentón —. Ese día estabas muy nervioso Takeru y fue demasiado obvio para ellas.

—Espera a cuando pida tu mano a tus padres —su piel queda como un papel —. Cuando le diga a Tai…

—Mimi—chan y yo te protegeremos —responde Hikari sin poder dejar de sonreír —. Ella es mi dama de honor.

El resto del camino solo fueron risas y disculpas de Takeru por ser tan idiota. Al final el plan de Koushiro salió mejor de lo planeado. Hikari y Takeru por fin estaban juntos y seria la dama de honor en su boda ¿Algo malo podría ocurrir?

—Vamos Mimi-chan, ven y cantemos —grita Koushiro desde la sala con un micrófono en mano.

—Es media noche y los vecinos nos matarán —dice mientras desconecta el sistema de sonido —. Además, me gusta mucho vivir en esta área. Si te escuchan cantar nos echarán de aquí. Así que dejémoslo para después.

—Por supuesto que no —Koushiro se tambalea de un lado a otro —. Voy a cantar hasta quedar rendi…

En ese momento se desploma en el sofá y queda dormido. Mimi se acerca y lo acomoda para después darle un beso en la frente.

—Mañana te lamentaras de todo esto, pero eres un genio —no pude evitar sonreír —. Tu escogerás siempre las parejas para nuestras citas y yo me encargaré de que el cañamero no te de licor. Buenas noches Koushiro-san.


End file.
